


Red Ribbon

by moonflowers



Series: Harringrove Holiday Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Because Billy in Lingerie is My Fave, Christmas, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, No Actual Smut though lol, Steve's dad is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: Steve has to work over Christmas, so Billy wants to give him an early present.





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt 12, Bow, taken from the list of holiday prompts from the Harringrove Holiday Exchange. Thanks for the prompts guys, I’m LIVING. This has no link at all to the first or second part, btw. I saw bow and immediately went lingerie. Also low key shaped by a couple things that I’ve seen while I was lurking around on Tumblr/Discord - I know some of y'all enjoy Billy in lingerie as much as I do lol.

When they argued, it was normally over something petty and dumb. One of them had drunk the last beer or bought the wrong brand of juice, the radio station playing in the car or whether they should go out for dinner or not. But it never lasted long. It has a habit of sorts; quick to argue, loud and only half serious, even quicker to make up again. The kids despaired of them. This argument unsettled Steve though, because Billy was quiet. It was quieter, longer, and worse than all of their other stupid sniping. The most annoying thing about it was that it was neither of their faults, no one to blame for the sulking, moody silences, and more petty fallings-out than usual. Unless you counted Steve's dad, who was the one sending him away over the holidays for work. Which... Yeah okay, maybe it was _his_ fault they were both miserable.

_"Well you see, son," Harrington senior had said at the office one evening, when everyone else had gone home, "all the other guys on the floor have wives and kids and family. You have no such commitments."_

Which was fucking bullshit, because he _knew_ about Billy. He knew his son was just as committed to his partner, more so probably, than any of the brown nosing assholes that worked at the firm. He'd met said wives at various company functions over the past year, and honestly he suspected they'd enjoy an extra few days away from their pricks of husbands. But he couldn't say he was surprised. The look his father had given him when Steve had - emphatically - protested, suggested that Steve should consider himself lucky his father was so reasonable. Which, maddeningly, compared to Billy's dad, he probably was.

#

It was late, and Steve was leaving the next morning. They'd had dinner, and cleaned up, and Billy had actually seemed in a bit of a better mood. Good. It wasn't his fault that Steve's dad was being an asshole and ruining the first Christmas they'd be spending in their first apartment together, and as much as Steve hated feeling guilty, he didn't want Billy to feel that way either. But after they'd done the dishes, Billy had slunk off somewhere and Steve hadn't heard a peep out of him since. Which was weird, because... well, it was _Billy._

“Billy?” he called into the hall, “baby?” No answer. Which kinda pissed him off. He was already pissed off about the whole thing, and Billy being a dick and ignoring him was hardly going to help. He stomped off down the hall to find him. 

The light was on in their bedroom. They'd been living in their new place for months, had been together almost a year before that, and Steve still got a kick out of saying it – _their room._

“Why didn’t you answer – ?” he stopped at the door when he caught sight of him. 

Billy was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, a place usually reserved for a pile of laundry. (Said laundry had been unapologetically dumped on the carpet.) He had one leg crossed over the other, leaning lazily against the back of the chair, chin tipped back as he watched Steve falter in the doorway and mouth curving gently into a smirk. He was also wearing nothing but black stockings. Black stockings that came half way up his thigh, finished with a little red bow. Which caught Steve’s attention, because Billy was usually a firm supporter of plain black lingerie – 

_“What about the red?”_

_“Nope,” Billy called over his shoulder, eyes on himself in the mirror.”_

_”But You’d look great in red, baby.”_

_“None of that cutesy shit, Harrington, I ain’t a girl.”_ “

_“ “You are literally putting on mascara as we speak, Hargrove, how is that not cute?”_

_“ “That’s totally different.”_ “

 _“ “Right. What about the panties you got to celebrate us moving in? They were lacy.”_ “

 _“ “Lace is not cute Harrington, it’s sexy.”_ “

– he never wore any pink or purple or red, and certainly no fucking bows. 

“Hey baby," he said when his mouth unstuck. "You uh, been waiting in here for me?”

“Yeah,” Billy said. Steve wanted to untie the bows with his teeth. “Took you fuckin’ long enough.”

“Those are new,” Steve said, eye falling to where the elastic was digging into the thickness of Billy’s thigh.

“Mm,” Billy hummed, “I wanted to give you something to think about while you were away.”

“That so?” It was going to fucking work. It was all he’d be thinking about ‘til New Year.

“Yeah.”

Steve hummed. “I can’t believe you put your naked ass all over that poor chair.”

Billy was smiling too now, a proper _I love you Harrington_ smile, and for the first time in days, Steve knew for sure they were gunna be alright. “My ass has been all over things in this house a lot worse than this chair, baby.” 

“Good point,” Steve said. Swallowed, and bit the bullet. “I’m sorry I won’t be here for Christmas.”

“Me too,” Billy said, smile dropping away, but face still soft, like how he looked at Steve just before they fell asleep. “There’ll be other holidays.”

“I can’t wait.” He meant it. Christmases, fourth of Julys, fucking _Tuesdays,_ whatever. He couldn’t to spend them all with Billy.

“Me neither," Billy said, and uncrossed his legs. "Now come here, gorgeous.”


End file.
